


In Which Monika Tries (And Fails) To Get A New Club Member

by DivineDespair



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: (?), Crack, Humor, I didn't beta this suck it, Post-Game, This is a my first fic and I don't know how to feel, crackfic, so much crack, unimportant ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineDespair/pseuds/DivineDespair
Summary: Gene Santos is a new member to the Literature ClubLet's just see how this goes





	In Which Monika Tries (And Fails) To Get A New Club Member

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icecreampizzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreampizzer/gifts).



> This is literally my first fic please be light on me
> 
> This is based of a mini-RP with someone I did on DeviantArt

"Is  _this_  the place?" Gene, a new transfer student at the high school, asked mostly to herself. The words " **LITERATURE CLUB** " displaying proudly on a sign above a classroom door.   
  
"Yep!" Hida, the overly peppy guide exclaimed at her (Gene thinks, no, DEFINITELY knows that they're from another universe, I mean, who the hell has perfect white hair without at least getting it stained in a hundred different places?!).  
  
"I'm a little curious, haven't you heard of the rumors where two members  _committed suicide_? One even bled herself to death right in the middle of the club!" they asked her, clearly confused by Gene's choice to even pick this rumor filled club. "Yes, I  _did._ It was literally the first thing the other students told me when I started," Gene replied with annoyance. "Please stop asking me, this has been the twentieth time someone asked me since the club openings. Yes, I kept count." Gene added as Hida opened their mouth.   
  
"Look, the bell just rang and I need to enter the club, bye."   
"How about the one where another member mysteriously disappeared when-"  
"I JUST SAID BYE, YOU MONSTER"  
  
Gene closed the door with all her might, she was pretty sure she kind of broke it. "Hello!" a foreign voice ominously called out to her. Gene quickly span around, ready to tackle a bitch.  
  
Oh  
  
_Oh_  
  
It was just the club leader, whats-her-name. "Uh, hey!" Gene said nervously. Now that she finally met the club leader, she could see why people started all the rumors. Monika had green eyes that were so bright Gene was pretty sure they had radioactive X-ray powers. She awkwardly shifted to hide from the medusa-like gaze.  
  
"Hello there! I'm Monika," _Oh_  "The Literature Club leader. You must be Gene Santos, I presume?" the club leader asked. "Y-yeah," Gene answered as she nervously eyed a faint red spot in the middle of the room. "Uh, what's that?" she pointed to the stain. "Oh! An old member spilled her juice on the carpet, she was such a klutz!" Monika answered, reciting her answer of the list she made long ago after Yuri's death. She even added a giggle at the end! Her plan was completely foolproof! She  _will_  get a new member after a solitary 4 months.  
  
"Oh, okay?" Gene was skeptical now.  _Maybe she's just like that?_  she tried to reassure herself. "You can check out the books at the back if you're short on inspiration!" Monika answered a nonexistent question.  
  
"Wuh-" Gene was dumbfounded. "Wait, really? I'll check them out!" she finally relaxed.  _This is just a normal club, you idiot. Monika's probably just really unused to talking to strangers!_ Gene's internal voice exclaimed at her. Gene went to the back to check them out. Sayori, a book on the top of the stack.  _'Neat name'_ Gene thought as she grabbed it.  
  
"WAIT, DON'T LOOK AT THAT ONE" Monika screeched as Gene opened the notebook.  _What the heck!_  Gene's inner voice said to her as the first page showed a drawing. Not just any drawing, hoo boy. It was someone, probably a girl, being hung. "Wh-what is this...?" Gene frantically asked.  
  
"Oh! Uh..."  _Fuckfuckfuckthinkofsomethingyouliterallyhackedlivingpeople_ "...Me and a friend were playing Hangman...?" Monika reluctantly answered. "Okay?" Gene replied  _What the fuck, maybe her friend was just playing a prank? Oh God, what if-_ "Just check out another one," Monika immediately said before walking to the front of the room.  
  
"O-okay?" Gene said as she blindly took another book from the small shelf. Dan Salvato, it read. As she opened it, messy writing bombarded her face.

**JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA** **JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA** **  
JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA** **JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA  
** **JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA** **JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA**

****_Oh God_ "Y-y'know what, M-Monika? I-I just think that writing isn't my s-style," Gene choked out as she flipped through the book, all of them sporting the same words. "I-I'm checking out the Anime Club!" she added as she ran through the door, leaving Monika without a simple goodbye.  _Hida was right, holy shit._

_Oh_  Monika thought as the new kid left the club. 

"Welp! Time to plan Masuno-kun's suicide plan!" 

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah,  
> That's it :'D
> 
> Notes:  
> ∙ Hida and Masuno are just names I got on a name generator. They're just OCs used for plot  
> convenience.  
> ∙ Gene is the name of the girl I RPed with. 'Santos' is yet another name I randomly picked.  
> (She's icecreampizzer on DeviantArt, check her out, she has awesome art)  
> ∙ This is where the RP took place:  
> https://comments.deviantart.com/1/723846861/4530989414  
> (I made the stamp)
> 
> TUMBLR: https://rotomranger.tumblr.com/


End file.
